ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time
Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time is the 30th movie adaptation of the Heartful Flame Series, featuring characters from Sunny's Daily Misadventures and Gadget Agents, as well as Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1 and Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2. It adapts "Special Chapter! Heartful Flame All-Stars: Heroes Across Time", acting as a true finale for Sunny's Daily Misadventures and Gadget Agents. It is the fourth and final installment of the Heroes Generation film series. A vicious and menacing time-traveller trapped Sunny and Laura in other timelines. While trapped in other timelines, Sunny encountered the Fireheart before their retirement while Laura encountered the NEW Fireheart from the timeline taking place before The Giant Wormhole Incident. In hopes of stopping the time-traveller, the heroes of two timelines team-up with the heroes of the present day before time and space is destroyed. Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *Ride on Right Time *Dino Soul (ancient and normal) *TEPPEN STAR ~FINAL EDITION~ (end-credit song) End-Credit Various clips from the Extended PnF Universe Series, Future Heroes Series, Sunny's Heroic Misadventures and Gadget Agents (the last clips are shown side-by-side). Character Appearances 'Present Day Timeline ' (Also known as the SHM Timeline or the GA Timeline) 'Sunny's Daily Misadventures' *'Warehouse Trio' **'Sunny (Sunflower) (SDM Timeline)' **'Blovy (Blover) (SDM Timeline)' **'Sun-shroom (SDM Timeline)' *'The Three Amigos' **'Serene Hovington' **'Hovee (Puppy)' **'Shizuka Hoverfield' **'Kitsunemaru' *'Wizard Duo' **'Serilene/Mini White Wizard' **'Aurora Neon' *'Other Plants' **'Peas (Peashooter)' **'Snapdragon' **'Bloomerang' **'Bonk Choy' **'Lightning Reed' **'Power Lilly' **'Power Flower' **'Beet' *'Allies' **'Miss Rose Velvetina/Kamen Rider New Kiva-la (SDM Timeline)' **'Kiva-la the 2nd' **'Carolina' **'Everie (SDM Timeline)' **'Hillary (SDM Timeline)' **Kimeko (cameo) **Rebecca (cameo) 'Gadget Agents' *'Danville Branch' **'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham' **'Hack Wire' **'Sentotchi' **'Pianitchi' **'Mirda' *'Zoey (GA)' *'Paris Branch' **'Pianitchi-2' *'Hong Kong Branch' **'Meng Lee' **'Rong Chen' **'Cheng Yin Lee' *'London Branch' **'Eliza "Shortround" Doublewhooper Fletcher' *'Texas Branch' **'Buckaroo "Becky" McRoden' **'Westerntchi' *'Allies' **'Silent Man/Kamen Rider Senshi' **'Dark Agents' ***'Larudia "Laura" Trottingham-2' ***'Hack Wire-2' ***'Sentotchi-2' **'Daisee-2/Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin' 'Unified Dimensions Timeline' 'Fireheart' *'Katie' *'Apple Bloom' *'Milly' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Candace Flynn *'Gretchen' *Adyson Sweetwater *'Ginger Hirano' *Holly *'Melissa (Young)' *'Chihiro (Young)' *'Mellana (Young)' *'Emily Kinney' *'Emily Kinney-2' *'Nyx' *'Zoey (EPnFUS Timeline)' *Juliette Bousquet *Goldfish Darkskull *Emma Kingsleigh *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *Time-mon *BlackAgumon *Kai-Lan *Rintoo *Tolee *HoHo *LuLu *Engine Wormbuggy *Engine Cheetahdozer *Engine Jetbee *'Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel' *'Dark Rintoo' *Negative Kai-Lan *Negative Chamametchi *Negative Melodytchi *'Deerling' *'Gothita' *Mametchi *Kuchipatchi *Memetchi *Makiko *Flowertchi *KuroMametchi *Watawatatchi *'Chamametchi (Young)' *'Lovelitchi' *'Melodytchi (EPnFUS Timeline)' *'Moriritchi' *Himespetchi *Yumemitchi *Kiraritchi *Furifuritchi *Julietchi *Knighttchi *'Kiramotchi (Young)' *Hapihapitchi (EPnFS Timeline) *Doremitchi *Sopratchi *Kizunatchi (Young) *Yumecantchi *Majokkotchi *'Spiritchi (Young)' *'Friendtchi (Young)' *Apple Bloom-2 *Scootaloo-2 *Sweetie Belle-2 *Perry the Platypus *Kiki the Fox *Larry the Hamster *Shovel *Pail *'Nemo' *Anti-Robotboy *Anti-Robotgirl *'Sabrina' *'K' *'Daisee' 'Allies' *'Sunny (UD Timeline)' *'Blovy (UD Timeline)' *'Shigurehimetchi (Young)' *'Nyxi' 'Others' *'Everie (Young)' *'Hillary (Young)' 'Future Heroes Timeline' 'NEW Fireheart' *'Selena (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Berry Blossom (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Wendy (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Dasher (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Sweet Caramel (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Moon (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Melissa-2 (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Spiritchi (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Friendtchi (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Melissa (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Chihiro (FH Timeline)' *'Mellana (FH Timeline)' *'Chamametchi (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *Hapihapitchi (FHS Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip) *'Kiramotchi (FH Timeline)' *'Kizunatchi (FH Timeline)' *'Pound Cake (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Pumpkin Cake (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Shigurehimetchi (FH Timeline)' *Imotchi *Kikitchi *Nega Spiritchi *Nega Friendtchi *'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *Freezy the Gerbil *'Firebotamon' *'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' *'Nikki' *Roberto Flynn *'Elisabeth "Vivi" Flynn' *'Starritchi' *'Richard Fletcher' *Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher *'Marinda Doofenshmirtz' *'Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider' *'Bones' *'Goldenweektchi' *'Toru Toru Sakura' *'Mezaru' *'Daneris' *Snowdrop *'Grace' *'Cynthia' *'Scraps' *'Orihime Keiichi' *'Mayoi Nagato' *'Scat' *'Decoratchi' 'Allies' *'Sunny (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Blovy (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Sun-shroom (FH Timeline) (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip)' *'Melodytchi (FH Timeline)' *'Harmonitchi' *'Miraitchi' *'Clulutchi' *'Hate Dopant/Decker (FH Timeline)' 'Others' *'Rose Velvetina (FH Timeline)' 'Antagonists' 'Main' *'The Time Traveller' *'Dread-flower' *'Ninja Beast' *'Level 30 Threat Guantaranian' *'The Executioner' *'Armageddemon' 'Henchmens' *'Robo-Flowers' *'Level 1 Threat Minorius' *'Stardust Ninja Dustards' *'Retro Ghouls' 'Cameo Antagonists' *'Hate Dopant (EPnFUS Timeline)' *'Hurricane Dopant' *'Taurus Zodiarts' 'Cameos' 'Den-Liner Crew' *'Owner' Usage of Gadgets Core Medals used Katie's Remote *TaToBa (Taka, Tora, Batta) *GataKiriBa (Kuwagata, Kamikiri, Batta) *LaToraTah (Lion, Tora, Cheetah) *ShaUTa (Shachi, Unagi, Tako) *SaGoZo (Sai, Gorilla, Zou) *TaJaDor (Taka, Kujaku, Condor) *PuToTyra (nnosaurus) (Ptera, Torikera, Tyranno) *All Medal Combo (Taka, Kujaku, Condor, Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta, Lion, Tora, Cheetah, Sai, Gorilla, Zou, Shachi, Unagi, Tako, Ptera, Torikera, Tyranno, Imagin, Shocker, Cobra, Kame, Wani, Unicorn, Pegasus, Chikyu Kouma, Yeti, Penguin, Polar Bear, Sasori, Kani, Ebi, Kamome, Pelican, Hayabusa, Don, Katsu, Donko-chan) Selena's Remote *GataKiriBa (Kuwagata, Kamikiri, Batta) *SaGoZo (Sai, Gorilla, Zou) *TaJaDor (Taka, Kujaku, Condor) Moon's Memory Magnum Gaia Memory Usage: *Cyclone *Joker *Heat Astroswitch Usage: *Elek *N Magnet and S Magnet Lockseed Usage: *Orange *Ringo *Banana *Melon *Matsubokkuri Lockseed Blaster *Orange *Banana *Budou *Wizard *Fourze *OOO *W *Kachidoki *Chrono Mission Memory Hacking Device 50000K *Faiz *Kaixa *Orga *Den-O Memory Archer *Cyclone *Joker *Trigger *Xtreme *Trial Smapi Enhancements *Wake Up *Dogga Hammer *Emperor *Castle Doran Lightsaber Enhancements *Elek *Fire *Cosmic *Gate White Wizard Arsenals Transformation *White Wizard Ring Magic *Thunder *Duplicate *Dress Up *Special *Phantomrise *Kick Strike *All Medal Combo *Miracrise *Time Gaburu Blaster *Allomeras *Bragigas Wizard Booker *Infinity Dark Lockseed Blaster *Blood Orange Dark Mission Memory Hacking Device 50000K *Psyga Dark Memory Archer *Terror Running Gags Zoey Smacked Hack Wire's Head The "Too Young Line" I Know What We're Going to do Today Sun-shroom saves the day Blovy comically end up in a mishap Background Information *The movie is titled Heroes Eternally: The Revelation of Time (永遠のヒーロー：時間の黙示録 Ein no Hiro: Jikan no Mokushiroku) in Japanese. *This is the only movie that doesn't bear titles from the TV Series within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. *This movie features the following: **The reappearance of the Unified Dimensions designs of the original Fireheart team outside of flashbacks. **The second time characters from the Unified Dimensions timeline has crosspathed with the characters from the Future Heroes timeline. **The first time that the crossover between SDM and Gadget Agents took place in a film (previous crossovers between the two shows took place in episodes). **The Fireheart(s)'s first major role since New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. **The first appearance of the All Medal Combo Mode of the D-Remote since "The Infinite Points of Light". **The first appearance of the main NEW Fireheart member's Miracrise outfits since "Earth Separation - Part 5". **The first appearance of the Ancient Relics since the final episode of the Future Heroes Series. *The secondary Plant characters and the other branches of Gadget Agents only appear in the beginning of the film. **Owner, a character from Kamen Rider Den-O ''makes a cameo at the beginning of the movie. *This is the first and only Heroes Generation film series installment not have a title with "(insert show title) x (insert show title)". **It is the only one not to feature characters from other meta-franchise. With this fact, it is the only film not to include MP-Oh or any type of upgrades to it. *This movie marks the first time that the full roster of Fireheart and NEW Fireheart appeared in the same movie. Previous meetings between the two teams includes those who were part of the originals that have joined the NEW Fireheart (Example: Spiritchi, Friendtchi, Melissa, ect.). *It is revealed in this movie that due to the characters of the SHM and GA time-travelling in various timelines, they indirectly help the FC Heroes overcome several grand events of the Extended PnF Universe Series Timeline and the Future Heroes Series Timeline (Example: Hate Dopant Incident, 2nd Day of Devtron War). This also includes events before the Extended PnF Universe Series. **This kind of time paradox is also shown at the end of the movie where GA Zoey nods at EPnFS Zoey, who nods back, showing that the events of this movie is what inspired Zoey to form Gadget Agents in the first place. **FHS Timeline Berry caught a glimpse of Serene during the climax. This time paradox is also evident by Serene's debut episode in SHM where Berry claims that she ''has seen her somewhere before. **The same applies for Melissa-2. She encountered Kitsunemaru in this movie and in the latter's debut episode, Melissa-2 felt that she has seen Kitsune's sword technique somewhere. **Moriritchi slightly recognize Serene when the aforementioned character visits the Hate Dopant incident timeline, where she encounters Moriritchi from that timeline. **Pumpkin seems to have figured out that it was SHM Timeline Blovy who encourages her not to give up on her little sister during the time the aforementioned runs away. **Both EPnFS Timeline Zoey and GA Timeline Zoey smacked Hack Wire's head near the end of the film. This would indicate that Zoey's habit for smaking Hack Wire's head in Gadget Agents emerged after she time travels to the SHM/GA Timeline. *The Miracrise Ring belonged to Serilene is the exact same ring given to Moriritchi by Miraitchi during the Future Heroes Series. This would indicate that the Miracrise Ring belonged to Serilene may have somehow ended up in Dream Town and eventually founded by Miraitchi. This is also indicated when the ring is half-charred and somewhat dirty, proving that Moriritchi actually gained Serilene's Miracrise Ring from the future. This is another example of time-paradox. *It is unknown why the Miracrise Rings summon the Miracrise suits from the Pocket Desingers in the past, as Miraitchi and Clulutchi still lives in the present day as of SHM. *The tagline for this movie is "Time Reveals All". The other tagline is "19 Years of Adventures, The Generation Lives On...". *This is the first multi-crossover film that is not a crossover with a series that took place in another multiverse. **It is also the first not feature present day versions of the Fireheart members. *It is revealed that the NEW Fireheart, particulary Wendy, Moon and Melissa-2, knew Rose before her first debut appearance in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. **Strangely enough, Laura wasn't able to recognize her at first, despite that Rose's past self is close to resembling her present self. **It is also revealed that Rose had a growth spurt, which explains the drastic change of height in a year. This may indicate that she is still a teenager. *It is revealed that the Gadget Agents' HQ was originally a home to a bear. *Debut of Chrono Lockseed, Den-O Mission Memory, Trial Memory, Castle Doran Fuestle and the Gate Switch. **These were early Gadget Agents gadgetory created by Zoey. **These items, along with the Time Ring are also the final gadgetory used in the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. *The movie features most background musics from all series within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. *The movie took place at the end of summer. *Both Melissas from the EPaFUS Timeline and the FHS Timeline broke the fourth wall when noticing the characters slowly age in 19 years. This is revealed during the Future Heroes Series: the radiation from the Return Return Fruit caused the characters in the multiverses (which includes the M-Series Multiverse) to age slowly, explaining why Katie remains the same age in 5 years before growing to her tween age 4 years later, and remaining a tween for a few years. *Kimeko and Rebecca appears at the post-credit scene, along with Medivalius, hinting at the Cyborg Academy Series. Continuity *Timelines Visited/Seen (in chronological order): **Katie's first smile **Apple Bloom's parents' death **Lovelitchi's despair **Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds/Hate Dopant incident **To Protect and Serve/Sabrina's recruitment **A timeline set between Fireside Crusaders Forever and the original team's official retirement. **New Fireside Crusaders Special: Space Frontier/Space Adventure **New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: Ellie Runs Away/Ellie Runs Away Incident **Fall into Darkness - Part 5/(Before, During and After) 2nd Battle of Devtron War **A Snowy Collision/Richard and Zee's recruitment **A timeline set between Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe and New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. *The new FC Team recognize Mirda from their adventure in the Star Wars Universe. ("Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe") *The Time Machine from the National History Museum is mentioned (twice). **Also mentioned are the DeLorean Time Machine from the BTTF Universe and Crazy Dave's Time Machine, Penny. *There are many callbacks and references to the very first production of the Extended PnF Universe and the very first story of the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline, Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis: The Movie (this is intentional due to the movie celebrating the 75th Anniversary of the Extended PnF Universe Series) : **Characters trapped in other dimensions/timeline and her/their friends attempt to rescue them. **The Time Traveller considered in reviving the Normbot Commander and eventually scrapped it. **Machines created to rescue a friend. **Travelling through dimensions/timelines. **Several characters stayed behind to keep an eye on the prime universe/present timeline. **Emily mentioned her first dimension travelling days. **Characters from other dimensions/timelines help out fighting villains in the prime universe/present timeline during the climax and returned to their respective dimensions/timelines in the end. **The tribute to the movie itself is the slight cameo appearance of a Portal Coordinate. It appears in Danville Park, on the very same spot the first in-series Portal Coordinate appeared. *There are several homages to the Future Heroes Series: **A newspaper article about a floating shadow vampire head. ("New Fireside Crusaders Special: Siblings Separated") **A grafiti made by Ellie ("Ellie and the Ghost") **A picture of the New Fireside Crusaders Team (both pre-timeskip and post-timeskip version). **Moon's diagram of the wormhole from the Wormhole Incident. ("New Fireside Crusaders - Part 1") **Grand Galloping Gala tickets ("Destiny Calls", "Dance Moves", "At the Galloping Gala") *Starting from this movie, the original Fireheart team from the Unified Dimensions timeline made several reappearances. Allusions *'Back to the Future film series' - Serene's reaction to how the Time Machine Bracelets got it's energies is similar to Marty's reaction to the usage of plutonium on the DeLorean Time Machine in the first movie. Ironically, the DeLorean Time Machine is mentioned in this movie. Time-travel is also the main point of this movie. *'Plants vs. Zombies ' - The allusion to the game itself is when Blovy, the female Blover said "Ready, Set, Jump" before jumping through a time portal. The phrase usually seen when a level of PvZ begins is "Ready, Set, Plant". *'NCIS' - Category:Fanon Works Category:Series Finale Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Time-Travelling Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Category:Gadget Agents